Stacey's Mom
by BellaMay76
Summary: Song Fic based on Fountains of Wayne, rating just a precaution for certain situations.


** Hi everyone! I wanted to take yet another SHORT break from Day in My Shoes to write another one shot, and like my other one, it's a song fic. Thanks to Willy D, who taught me the "correct" way to write one of these tricky things! It's supposed to be humorous, based on Fountains of Wayne: Stacey's Mom. It's also my first story NOT based on Helga and Arnold; you'll see!  
  
Stacey's Mom  
  
The class was abuzz on that hot summer day. Not too many of the kids could contain the spring fever that had been threatening to overrun the school at any moment. Only 1 more days until the end of the school year, and it was already 70 degrees in the old brick building of P.S. 118.  
  
The instructor slid his neat wire frame glasses up his nose, a habit he'd developed as of late. His black hair became slightly wavy in the heat, making him look more boyish than he really was.  
  
Although quite the geek (and a little more than creepy) back in his own elementary days at this same school, he had blossomed into a rather dapper and handsome young man. That, plus his flare for nonconformity, had earned him the prestigious " Favorite Male Teacher" award after only 2 years of employment.  
  
He eyed his class lovingly. Who would have thought he of all people would choose teaching as a career? Despite the seemingly bizarre choice of occupation, he loved his job. Teaching during the school year and being a swim instructor and lawn care professional during the summer earned him a very nice wage indeed. No one could ever call him lazy.  
  
" Mr. Gammelthorpe? I have a question," a young, raven-haired girl of eight approached him, startling him slightly.  
  
" Sure thing, Stacey. What's up?" The young teacher grinned deviously.  
  
" My mom wants me to learn to swim, this summer, no exceptions," The words spilled out of her mouth in one quick jumble. " I saw the sign up sheet for your class, but my mom won't let me attend public pools. Would you be willing to give me private lessons at our estate? I'm sure mother would be more than willing to compensate well for the inconvenience," the girl looked at him hopefully.  
  
Mother. He knew all about her, that's for sure.  
  
Stacey's mom has got it going on/ Stacey's mom has got it going on  
  
" Sure thing, kiddo. Anything for my favorite trouble maker," Mr. Gammelthorpe winked at her wickedly. " How about tomorrow after school?"  
  
" That'd be great!" A look of relief washed over the young girl. " My mom should be home by then, too! She's been away on business. Thanks, Mr. Gammelthorpe!" she hugged him impulsively.  
  
" Not a problem," he smiled to himself. It would give him an opportunity to see HER.  
  
Stacey can I come over after school? (After school) We can sit around and hang by the pool (hang by the pool)  
  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (Business trip) Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (Give me the slip)  
  
He thought dreamily about his childhood as the day droned on and about the one girl he could never get off his mind no matter how he tried, Rhonda Wellington-Llyodd. Of course she was entirely out of his league back then, few ever were within her reach. Things were different now. He was an extremely eligible bachelor, and considered more than handsome by all those who met him.  
  
You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be I'm all grown up now baby can't you see?  
  
Stacey Morales gazed sappily at her teacher, entranced by the strange smile plastered across his tanned features. Probably from all that lawn work, she conceded. She had such a crush on him....  
  
...But all he kept thinking about was Rhonda.  
  
Stacey's Mom has got it going on She's all I want and I've waited for so long Stacey can't you see, you're just not the girl for me. I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacey's Mom  
  
The bell rang and the class poured out of the room like rainwater. He gathered his briefcase and, giving the room a once over, closed the door and locked it. The janitors had their own keys for when they came on duty later.  
  
He walked rather than driving on nice days like this. He made his way through the throngs of school children towards his favorite greasy spoon, BigAl's TastyCafe. As he sat to place his usual order, a Cobb salad hold the boiled egg, and an iced tea, his thoughts strayed once again to the last time he'd seen Rhonda.  
  
Stacey's Mom has got it going on...Stacey's Mom has got it going on  
  
It had been a year ago, right after he found out about her separation and pending divorce. At first he'd been bitter, thinking she deserved it. Then he'd found out that it was her husband who'd cheated, not her. When Stacey had approached him about his sideline lawn care service, he'd almost told her no. Eventually, he'd accepted the offer. Not only was the pay extremely generous, he knew he could never really say no to her mom.  
  
Stacey do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (Mowed your lawn)  
  
He smiled up at the elderly waitress, thanking her for the salad. She blushed, but murmured a " you're welcome, honey" in return. He chewed thoughtfully as the next, most crucial part of that memory flooded his mind.  
  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
  
He'd just begun mowing at the huge estate when he felt her presence rather than seeing her at first. He turned his head, and almost ran over a rosebush at the sight of the leggy brunette, clad only in a white terry cloth towel, her brown eyes accented by her perfectly tanned body and face. The long raven hair he loved so much was down and flowing, making her resemble some sort of angel. Her masseuse was waiting patiently at poolside.  
  
She stared at him as though trying to decipher who he was. His eyes lit up in anticipation.  
  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (way she stared)  
  
Her full lips parted, words forming in her throat. He felt his pulse race; she was actually going to speak to him!  
  
" Hey! You missed a spot! Right over there!" she shook a long finger in the direction of the pool house, and a miniscule patch of grass that was slightly higher than the rest of the manicured lawn. His heart sank, but only for a moment.  
  
And when she said you missed a spot over there (spot over there)  
  
He knew it was more of a dream to think she would actually acknowledge him, let alone pine for him the way he did her. Everyone needs a dream, right? He finished his salad and paid the tab, tipping the elderly lady named Maggie with a generous 20 percent. And didn't Stacey's dad forgo any custodial rights? How could someone do that to such a sweet little thing? Or cheat on Rhonda ever?  
  
And I know you may think it's just a fantasy But since your dad walked out Your mom could use a guy like me!  
  
The last day of school came and went without much fanfare. It was the hottest day yet in Hillwood that early summer day, and it was more of a chore than anything to make it through the 3 and a half hours mandated by law. The bell rang, and after much hugging and exchanging of phone numbers, the kids flung themselves face first into the summer vacation laid before them.  
  
Stacey stayed behind, watching intently as Mr. Gammelthorpe gathered his books, papers and briefcase. She smiled shyly. This was her chance to have him all to herself. Private swimming lessons were a dream come true.  
  
The twosome took a cab to 3172 HillCrest Drive, the Wellington-Lloyd estate. The pristine mansion shone like a beacon against its lush green grounds just outside the city limits. His pulse quickened. Here it goes.  
  
" You can change in the pool house," Stacey instructed him, pointing out a small, green shuttered cabana behind the Olympic sized pool. " I'll be right out,"  
  
"Okay. Make sure you tell your mom I'm here, alright?" He stuttered slightly, entering the pool house. He changed at lightning speed, anxious to start the lesson. Hopefully when it was finished, he'd have a moment to see Rhonda.  
  
Stacey's Mom had got it going on She's all I want and I've waited for so long Stacey can't you see, you're just not the girl for me I know it might be wrong..  
  
He paddled out to the middle of the pool, his lean muscular body cutting through the sparkling water with ease. He easily swam two laps in the enormous pool to warm up, when suddenly he heard the patio doors shut. " Okay, girly lets get them sea legs a movin', " he chuckled, diving under the water. But as he surfaced, it wasn't a pair of scrawny, pale legs that greeted him.  
  
Two long, tan legs that went on for miles stood alone on the concrete patio.  
  
(I'm in love with) Stacey's MOM Ohhhhhh Stacey's MOM Ohhhh (wait a minute)  
  
" What in the world?" he choked out. " Rhonda?"  
  
" Hi Curly," she smiled, her face lighting up at the mention of his old nickname. " I guess I have some explaining to do,"  
  
He just stared, dumbstruck at the sight of his muse, clad only in a simple black bathing suit, cut high on the leg and low in the front. He gulped, glancing around nervously and tremendously thankful that his lower extremities were under water and out of sight at the moment.  
  
" I've been trying to get up the nerve to ask you out for almost a year now," Rhonda explained, lowering her slender frame as she stuck her feet in the water to sit down. " I was just beginning my divorce last time I saw you, but then I never saw you again," she smiled shyly. " And asking my daughter's teacher out hardly seemed appropriate."  
  
" But I AM your daughter's teacher," he finally stammered nervously.  
  
" Last day of school, MR. GAMMELTHORPE. I'm free to date whomever I please," her brown eyes twinkled. " That is, if he accepts the offer."  
  
" But what about Stacey?" he stalled, wanting to gather her up in his arms, but hardly wanting to terrify his now ex student. " What about her swimming lessons?"  
  
"She's the one who set us up, after seeing what a crush I've developed on you," Rhonda whispered, her face suddenly coloring an uncharacteristic shade of red. " Whaddya say?"  
  
He saw a small figure in the window of the main house over her shoulder give him the thumbs up. That was all he needed.  
  
" I say you've still got it going on." He grabbed her around her waist, dragging her into the warm water. " Now give Daddy some sugar,"  
  
They both laughed, and kissed tenderly, as Stacey smiled and trotted down the hall to watch t.v.  
  
Stacey can't you see you're just not the girl for me I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacey's Mom  
  
*******THE END******* Hope you liked~ 


End file.
